


the burn between my thighs is a welcome pain, if it means i get to have you in my bed

by queenhomeslice



Series: Promptober 2020 [24]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Beard Burn, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Handcuffs, King Noctis Lucis Caelum, M/M, OT4, Polyship Roadtrip, Post-Canon Fix-It, Power Dynamics, Promptober 2020, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Prompto enjoys the attention of King Noctis.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Promptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937668
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	the burn between my thighs is a welcome pain, if it means i get to have you in my bed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.  
> ______  
> Promptober Day 23: Beard
> 
> Overall, this is OT4 but focuses on a Prom/Noct scene, with mentions of Gladnoct and Promnis in an earlier scene off-screen.

Prompto shivers under the gentle tickle of Noct’s facial hair on his inner thigh, thrumming with anticipation. His hands are in fuzzy black handcuffs, high above his head—Prompto's so strong now, he could easily snap them, but it’s a testament to his self-control. He’s restrained because Noctis wants him to be, and that’s enough. The blindfold is the most exquisite silk that they could find after the dawn came back, after the fashion houses had rebuilt themselves in downtown Insomnia. The sheets are a soft microfiber, a welcome balm on Prompto’s ass. Noct had spanked him raw, leading to multiple orgasms, and Prompto would ask for more, if his king demanded. 

It’s all he’s ever wanted—to be _good_ for Noctis. He feels the tickle of Noct’s soft facial hair on his inner thigh, feels his head brush against his heavy balls, and Prompto stiffens at the sensation. He’s so spent, but Noct knows _just_ how to make him come more than he ever thought possible. There’s a plug in his ass, warming him and stretching him—prep for when the King of Light finally decides to chase his pleasure inside of Prompto’s pliant body. 

“You’re doing so _well_ ,” Noctis coos, nipping at Prompto’s inner thigh, brushing his chin along the smooth, toned skin. Prompto hadn’t stopped running, not the whole ten years he was gone in the crystal, and not now, even though he’s the first Kingsglaive Noctis had inducted. Old habits die hard, and Noctis wouldn’t change him for _anything_. His legs are _amazing_. He moves up, dragging his face along Prompto’s half-hard cock, which is red and spent already, but if Prompto has one thing, it’s stamina. Blame it on the cloning technology, or just the fact that he’s always been so incredibly into Noctis—either way, Noct is glad for it. It makes him feel _wanted_. 

Prompto bristles with the praise and sucks in a breath, and groans, hips twitching, begging to frot against Noct’s face. “Thank you, your Majesty.” 

Noctis chuckles darkly. He continues to drag his face up Prompto’s cock, kissing just below the swollen, leaking head. 

Prompto hisses and sobs. “Please, Noct...” 

“That’s not my name.” 

“S-sorry! Your Majesty!” 

“Yes, Prompto?” 

“Please, Majesty, I want...” 

Noctis stares at Prompto’s face, which had filled out and aged so much. His goatee is so cute—they both came out of the ten-year gap with facial hair. Noctis likes it better on Prompto, but Gladio had told him a beard makes him look more like his dad, so Noct opted to keep it. He lets Gladio groom it, and thanks him with marathon sex, so it’s a win-win. 

“What do you want, Prompto?” 

Prompto bites his lip and wiggles his ass. “Please, Majesty, I...I need your cock.” 

_Need_. The word sends jolts of white-hot pleasure through Noctis, and he still has his pants on. Usually Noct likes to draw these scenes out, but Prompto seems particularly desperate today. “You’re so eager,” says Noctis, dragging his beard near Prompto’s groin, where the top of his thick runner’s thigh meets his hip. “Did Iggy not fuck you well enough last night?” Noctis gets goosebumps, remembering the scene: Prompto riding Ignis like he was getting paid for it; Ignis’ beautiful scarred face twisted in pleasure, those long fingers wrapped in leather gloves, because Prompto’s had the same kinks for two decades; Prompto screaming Ignis’ name like it was the only word he knew. It was amazing, and Noctis wonders how he was able to pay attention to it with Gladio pushing him face-first into the mattress and fucking him like the world was ending (again). 

“No, that’s not it, I just...” Prompto’s voice is so wrecked, he barely sounds like himself. “I just want _you_ right now.” 

That’s enough for Noctis. He scrambles from the bed and strips, climbing back on top of his pretty freckled friend and twisting the plug deeper into his pert ass before gently pulling it out, reveling in the view of the warm, wet hole that’s all for _him_. He’s king, and he deserves this. Noctis lowers himself on top of Prompto, chest to chest, and kisses him deeply. 

He pulls back and Prompto’s panting from the sheer arousal that’s coursing through his veins. He reaches to untie the blindfold and unlock the handcuffs, and then Prompto is gazing at him with those gorgeous violet-blue eyes, freckles dark against his blushing face. 

“Hey,” says Noctis, grinning. He’s so lucky, he doesn’t even have enough words to describe it. 

“Hi,” breathes Prompto, reaching up to cup his cheek, thumbing over the short beard. “Damn, why are you so hot?” 

Noctis laughs and kisses Prompto again. Soon after, he shuffles down the length of Prompto’s body to claim his prize. 


End file.
